


sweet

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: Gift Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Gift Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574533
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyowlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/gifts).



Daishou hated having Kuroo in the kitchen, he always hung over him and tried to steal bits of food and it was especially frustrating when Daishou was baking cookies. So he sat Kuroo into one of the stools at the breakfast bar and glared fiercely at him. "Sit. Still."

"You're no fun! Am I a dog?"

"No, you're a nuisance cat." Kuroo pouted and folded his arms. "Okay, I take it back. You're a three-year-old."

"Hey!"

"You can handle not tasting the batter for once. It's a surprise, you weren't even supposed to know I was baking."

"I could smell it, that's not my fault."

"Maybe you are a dog then."

Kuroo hopped up from his place and Daishou held out a floury spoon at him. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"The cookies need putting in the oven and I don't trust you."

"Okay then. I'll wait." Daishou glared at Kuroo but picked up the tray and slid it into the oven. Kuroo watched, and once Daishou stepped back, he captured him in his arms. "I've got you now."

Daishou chuckles and spins in Kuroo's arms, "Oh no, I'm trapped, whatever should I do?

"Accept your fate."

"You won't let the cookies burn. You're not that evil."

"You're right, but I can make you suffer for a little bit."

Daishou scoffs and presses a kiss to Kuroo's cheek. "You could never make me suffer, even if you want to believe that. You know I love you, no matter what."

"You're such a sap. What did I get myself into?" Kuroo chuckles and Daishou gently hits him. "Rude!" He smiles softly and moves his hand to Daishou's cheek, "I love you too. More than you could ever know."

"Geez...Now, who's being sappy?"

"Well, I have to outdo you somehow."

"Come on, let's go sit down for a while. I'll give you first pick of the cookies once they're done."

"My, how kind." Kuroo grins. He takes Daishou's hands and drags him along to their sofa, Daishou resists a little, trying to throw his apron aside so he isn't dragging around the flour. They get comfortable and Kuroo wraps his arms tightly around Daishou. "Suguru, I do love you, so so much."

Daishou's cheeks turn a little red and he pats Kuroo's arm. "I know. I feel the same way, Tetsu, I truly do. I want to do this all the time." Kuroo hums softly, their fingers thread together. "I want to bake cookies and chase you out of the kitchen, I want to be covered in flour and sugar, I want to point a wooden spoon at you. I want to spend every day like this, in your arms."

"While it all sounds incredibly sappy. But, I wouldn't want anything else." Daishou smiles. They lay there, enjoying the tranquil evening, and they both know that there will be more days like this to come.

They have much more to look forward to.


End file.
